Secret Lives: Book Two: A One Person Family
by Tsukinobiki
Summary: I bite at summaryies but here goes nothin... Pretty much about Lita's life up to sometime after the battle with Galaxia... PLZ! RR


Disclaimers: I hate typing these damn things but oh well! Here we go...I do not own Sailor Moon, although I wish I did. SM is owned by Naoko and yadda yadda yadda... I want to thank my niisan Kel (Kellybug) and my cousin Kelly (weird coincidence) for help me edit my creations. Please don't flame me!! I'm begging you! Cause when I do get flamed, it hurts!!! Hehehe! Just kidding about the hurting thing but please don't flame me!!!!  
  
  
A One Person Family  
  
My name is Lita Kino. I'm sixteen, and I live alone in an apartment in Tokyo arranged to my liking. Many people who know me say that I'm very tall for my age, but I don't mind. I have chestnut brown hair that's slightly wavy and goes down to mid-back when I don't have it up in a ponytail. My dark green eyes also accompany my features. I act like a tomboy sometimes and get in lots of fights with kids at school. I didn't have any friends back before I was fourteen because they all thought I was going to beat them up or something. I got my very first, best but not only friend when I was fourteen. I met Serena, or Sere, and she was the first person who wasn't afraid of me. My favorite hobby, which Sere absolutely loves me for, considering she LOVES to eat, is to cook. I dream of owning my own restaurant someday. Not to mention, a family too. My life hasn't always been a great as it is now. But in fact, it was horrid. So, if you really want to know why is was so 'horrid', here's my story...  
It was six years ago when my whole world and everything I'd ever loved was torn apart...never to be the same again. My dad had a business trip that involved him flying to California in the U.S. He brought my mom and me along so we could have some sort of family vacation. It was so fun! We went to Disneyland and Sea world. We bought so many souvenirs that my parents thought we'd be in debt when we got back to Tokyo. Eventually our fun had to end, and back to work and school we would go when we got home. We were eating in a Mongolian restaurant...I think. My parents were chatting quietly to themselves while I ate my food and looked at all the people in the restaurant. Even though I wasn't paying much attention to my parents' conversation, what my dad said next still haunts me to this day... 'Why do I have the feeling something's going to go wrong?' If only we stayed in that restaurant and missed our plane, then daddy wouldn't have been right...everything would been better... I would've grown up like a normal kid should've.   
Well, we did get on the plane and took off towards Tokyo. There was some turbulence at the beginning, but it quickly went away. The turbulence hit hard when we were about three-fourths over with the plane trip. I was reading a book, which I had to put away because the turbulence shook the plane so much, that reading was an impossible task. A stewardess emerged from the cockpit and told everyone to put on his or her seatbelts immediately. She also said that the pilots were trying to get the situation under control. They never did.  
After that, everything seemed to in slow motion… stewardesses running from the cockpit, creaming crying and praying… people around us becoming more and more visibly panicked by the millisecond… little children clinging to their mommies and daddies with looks of pure horror engraved on their innocent faces, not understanding what was going on and why grownups around them were crying… Those images will forever be etched into my memory. But one moment of that whole situation will forever haunt my dreams, night after long, cruel night… My parents' goodbye.  
I suddenly felt warm and safe when my mom and dad wrapped their arms around me. They had warm, loving looks upon their faces. They looked calm and serene but their eyes showed differently. They showed the turmoil and fear that my parents hid from me.  
"Honey. Everything's gonna be okay," my mom paused, "You just wait and see. Everything will be okay."  
"Your mom's right," my dad said finishing off for my mom, "We will ALL be just fine. But if something does go wrong, you do know that we will always love you, right?"  
All I could do was nod my head and snuggle into my dad's chest. 'What's going to happen to us?' That's all I could repeat in my head over and over again until impact. From that point on, everything went black…no sounds, no sights…nothing.  
I remember being pulled from water by men in bright orange suits. They saved me from a twisted pile of aluminum that used to be an airplane. I just stood there, staring into space, while they checked me from head to toe to make sure I was okay. Their amazement was as plain as day. 'How could someone survive a plane crash as severe as that? And walk away with no scratches?!' That's what I think that they were thinking when they pulled me out. But not even I know the answer to that.  
Once again, when I got back to Tokyo, I was checked over again in a hospital. Of course, just like earlier, I was just as healthy as I was before I stepped upon the doomed airplane. They found my parents' bodies a few days later, and a few days after that their funerals were held. I was released from the hospital just long enough to attend the funerals of my parents. I'm surprised I made it through the whole day without crying except once when they were being lowered into their final resting-place. I looked around at the people who attended. Many of them I did not know by name, but by face. Some rescued me from an almost certain doom, while some were old friends of my parents. During the whole service, I kept asking my self, 'Why did you leave me? Why?' Once the service was over, I had to return to the hospital to be locked up again.  
C.P.S. put me in a foster home a few weeks later with a couple that wanted children but could never conceive. I lived with them for a few months during the summer. I would ask them constantly if they found anyone else alive, but they would always change the subject. Eventually, on the night before I was to be put into another foster home, I learned how many survivors there were from the plane crash that claimed the lives of my parents… only one.  
For the next two years, I moved from foster home to foster home, never feeling like I belonged anywhere. I went to the last foster home that I was to live at when I was in sixth grade. In my history class with Mr. Tomoko, we were studying the Japanese government. What caught my attention immediately was the lesson on how underage people can become independent and live on their own. I decided to research the law and found out that if I had a good enough reason, go to school, keep at least a "C" average and have a guardian or foster parents' signature, I could become independent and live on my own. I brought the idea up to my foster parents and they agreed. Probably thinking that if I could make it on my own… maybe I'd be happier. So, we went down to the courthouse to sign the papers that would give me my independence. I felt so free and happy. 'How hard could it be? Go to school and get C's? Piece of cake!' But I was about to find out; lots of things are easier said than done.  
I struggled the first few months of living on my own in my new apartment. When I bought it, I had no furniture except a bed and a suitcase full of my clothes. My apartment had mauve carpet and white walls. A kitchen, which was colored much the same as the rest of my apartment, was moderately sized and gorgeous! I couldn't wait to cook in my new kitchen…well, once I got food, pots, dishes and silverware.   
School was something I wasn't too elated about. Before, I went to school on the East Side of Tokyo where my parents and I lived, but now since moving from foster home to foster home, I somehow managed to end up on the West Side. I was to start at a school I've never heard of. The school, Tsukinoko Jr. High, had a uniform of a white blouse and a beige knee-length skirt. I went, even though I didn't want to. I had to get good grades otherwise I wouldn't be able to live on my own. So, I went to school. The day went by, as did the next and the next. I never made any friends…no. Not even one.  
After my first year at Tsukinoko Jr. High and keeping a C average, I started to become violent. I constantly got in fights with guys at school, got suspended a few times and then eventually got kicked out. My life was a total wreck. I didn't know what to do, where to go or who to talk to. And the night that my first boyfriend of two months broke up with me, I snapped.   
I ran to the bathroom of mauve and white, and I grabbed the bottle of aspirin that I bought earlier that day. I opened it, swallowed all the contents of the bottle, then sat down on the floor. I didn't cry… I just sat there thinking, 'What did I do to deserve this? What did I do?' I don't know how, but the next thing I knew, all of the pills were in the toilet instead of my stomach. I realized that I couldn't just kill myself…I must find my purpose in life…I had to figure out why I was here.  
I just gotten kicked out of Tsukinoko, so I had to attend Juuban Jr. High instead. They didn't have any uniform my size, so I had to wear the one from Tsukinoko. On my way to my first day of school, I ran into some guys who were picking on a small girl who was wearing Juuban's uniform which consisted of a knee-length blue skirt, a white blouse with a red bow on the front and a blue collar. I really don't like it when big guys like that pick on girls, especially this feeble girl. She had to be at least a foot shorter than me. Her features included her very long blonde hair that was tied up in pigtails and the clearest, blue eyes, the color of blue that you could find by looking at the sky on a clear day.  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" I shouted at the guys.  
"Oh yeah, and who's gonna make us?" one of the guys shouted while lunging at me.   
The only answer I gave him was a swift hard kick in the gut. With that one quick kick, I scared them all away.   
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine …I guess," she replied a little stunned at my actions.  
"Well, see ya later." Lita said while walking away.  
"Umm…bye." Serena said with a nervous tone.  
At lunch she came up to me and thanked me for saving her from the thugs. I learned that her name was Serena but that all her friends called her Sere…  
"Hey! I wanna thank you for earlier," Serena said while sitting down next to me.  
"No problem." Lita said, not looking up from her lunch.  
"Wow! That bun looks yummy!"  
"Thank you," Lita said surprised, "But aren't you afraid of me?"  
"Should I be?" Serena replied back.  
That moment right there is my most treasured memory. I had finally made a true friend… my first, but certainly not my only. Sere introduced me to her other friends Ami and Raye. They were really nice and graciously accepted me into their group of friend. I finally belonged somewhere with people who cared about me and knew what pain was all about. Ami is the genius of us friends. Before Ami met Sere, she was completely alone…no friends at all. And then there was Raye who lived with her grandfather at the Cherry Hill Temple and has the shortest temper ever. Raye's mother died when giving birth to her and her father abandoned her. Raye also had no friends until she met Sere. Even though Sere and Raye constantly bicker, everyone knows that they are the best of friends.   
A few weeks after I moved from Tsukinoko to Juuban, my life was coming back together. I got even more friends! Mina moved back to Tokyo from England. She's also an outcast like Ami, Raye and me. Back in England, Mina was an actress and model. People thought Mina was really snotty, so she had no friends. I also met and became friends with Sere's boyfriend Darien. At first I though Darien was too old for Sere, but I soon realized that they truly loved each other. Sere was so lucky! At least she knew whom she was going to spend the rest of her life with. I haven't had a boyfriend since Freddy broke up with me.  
About a year later just before we went into highschool, we made four more friends. Amara who races cars and dreams of winning some of the world's most known races. At first, we mistaked Amara for a guy and Mina thought she was in love. Also, Michelle who is the best violin player I have ever heard. Michelle also paints seascapes, which are breath taking. Trista is very mysterious and we don't know what to think of her sometimes, but she still is a friend. Trista dreams of being a clothes designer and owning her own shop too. And last but not least, there's little Hotaru. Hotaru was only eight, but she is still one of the gang. Hotaru is not very healthy, but wants to be a nurse, so she can help people. Hotaru's mother died when she was young and a few years ago her father was killed in a science experiment where something went wrong. So, her guardians are Trista, Michelle and Amara, so that's why she apart of our group.  
Now Sere, Mina, Ami, Raye and I are all 16 and going to Juuban High. Trista, Michelle, Amara and Hotaru moved to the northern Japan city of Aomori; so we don't see them very often at all. I'm getting really good grades now, and I'm having the time of my life. I've never been so happy, much less have had so much fun. I'm now engaged to my best friend Ken, who helped me get over my ex-boyfriend Freddy. We're planning to get married a couple months after we graduate from high school. Our wedding will be a month after Sere and Darien get married, so that way, Darien can walk me down the aisle.  
Our honeymoon is going to be in Malibu, California. And no, we're not going by plane, but by a luxury cruise. I, honestly, don't think I could be any happier than I am right now. Everything's coming together, and as I look back at my life… I wouldn't have had it any other way, for my life would be miserable because I would never have met my wonderful friends, nor would I have met my soul mate.  
  
  
  
Please be a responcible reader and Read and Reveiw... THX!!!  
*~*~*MoonTwit*~*~*  
  
  



End file.
